Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, an image display apparatus mounted in a vehicle and a data processing method using the same, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and an image display apparatus mounted in a vehicle, which are configured to efficiently access the Internet in various Internet access environments, and a data processing method using the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Image display apparatuses display image information using a screen. Among them, an image display apparatus set in a vehicle provides a function of displaying information about the vehicle, a navigation function, a TV display function, etc. to users. Recent technical development enables the image display apparatus mounted in a vehicle to be linked with a mobile terminal carried by a user using a wired/wireless network to perform data communication with the mobile terminal.
Furthermore, the mobile terminal and the image display apparatus mounted in a vehicle can access the Internet and provide various functions and information to the user. In addition, the mobile terminal and the image display apparatus mounted in a vehicle can access the Internet using the other devices through data communication. That is, the image display apparatus mounted in a vehicle can access the Internet using the mobile terminal and the mobile terminal can access the Internet through the image display apparatus mounted in a vehicle.
The mobile terminal and the image display apparatus mounted in a vehicle are not fixed and are used in a moving environment, and thus an Internet access environment may change frequently.
Accordingly, it is necessary for the mobile terminal and the image display apparatus mounted in a vehicle to share Internet access information thereof in various Internet environments to efficiently provide Internet service to the user.